I Love You
by StrawberryxChocolate
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries, you have to read the story, but here it is: Sakura, a highschool girl has a huge crush on Sasuke who's the heart throb of the school, though none of them knows that they have feelings for each Will they start a relationship or will they remain as what they are now- Bestfriends? Main pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, if I did, I wouldn't be here typing Fanfictions, would I?

_Hi= Inner's thought_  
Hi= Character speaking  
**Hi= Author's note**

**Chapter 1**  
**Confessions and shopping**

"Sakura! Wake up! It's already 7.30 a.m. and here you are sleeping in bed! I said wake up now!" Early in the morning, heard a woman dressed in green knocking and screaming outside a pink-haired student's room, which the student replied half awake,"Yeah, yeah, mum, I'm up already!" Jumping out of bed, she dashed off to the bathroom for shower and brushing her teeth, after coming out and changed into her school uniform, she went downstairs, grabbing her bag and ran off to school - Konoha Ganku, a highly prestigious school which only accept students who have talent in the non-academic section or is good at their academic.

Well, for Sakura, she's only known for her big and wide forehead, pink hair, and her good results always the same marks as Uchiha Sasuke, another popular guy from the Ganku which have lots of fan girls, but, the only thing that is weird is that he doesn't even cares them…

Once Sakura stepped into the school's gate, her best friends, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari came forward and greeted her," Ohayo Sakura! Today you're late eh?! Normally you would be here before us!" "Yes, I am late, yesterday's homework are like murderers! I finished them at 12 midnight yesterday!" Sakura replied, frustrated." Yeah, I know right?! I finished mine at 1 a.m. yesterday!" Tenten said with a yawn." Ino, did ya finished your homework?" Temari asked with a know-it-all tone, in fact, everyone knew… Sakura sighed," Ino, you are thinking of copying my work for history, aren't you?" Ino said sarcastically," Yes, but, you won't lend it to me, so I left it at home." Hinata muttered (**A/n: Always having soft voice eh?**)," I-Ino-chan, I don't think you s-should do this…" Ino having three animated sweat drops on her forehead.

" Yo! Waz up girls!" An ear-piercing voice soon came out from a blonde-haired guy - Uzumaki Naruto, who calls himself DJ Naruto, said/shouted while running towards the group of girls.

The girls sigh and look at Naruto, greeting," Ohayo, Naruto, and minna!" Sasuke "hned", while the rest replied monotone." Well, not a very good morning eh?" Sakura's inner spoke softly, it is a no wonder that her inner will think that everyone's having a bad morning, the atmosphere here was extremely depressing. Just then, the bell for class rang through out the whole Konoha Ganku.

" Alright let's go guys! Time for classes!" Shikamaru shouted to get the attention of everyone, who is currently doing their own things at the "popular table" which could allow a maximum of 10 people sitting there.

First class, history class, as usual, Tuesday's Pop Quiz. Sasuke and Sakura, as well as Ino, are in the same class until after morning break. Which is the sixth period. The last period of Sasuke and Sakura's are the same too, Chinese.

Sakura hated pop quiz, as smart as she is, she will sure get full marks without any problem, but, the only problem is, she too, is developing some sort of feelings for Sasuke, her best friend science elementary, controlling that feeling is getting harder and harder now.

Well, for Sasuke, he is starting to have a tangling feeling in his heart whenever he is alone with Sakura. He's ignoring it for the past two years, but this year, he does not know why it is so difficult to ignore, like those past few years.

For the others, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen, as you see, are already a couple, they too, know Sasuke and Sakura's deepest secret. They have been pushing both Sasuke and Sakura together since they were freshmen in high school.

After the recess bell rang, all the students quickly muttered a "Thank you sensei!" before  
dashing out of their own classes like crazy people.

Well, let's moved to the table where Naruto and the rest usually sits at…

At the table, Hinata and Ino were discussing about the new shopping mall near the school.

"_Tell her you idiot!_" "I know dammit!" Sasuke and his inner fought for awhile about the confession issue. After what seems like eternity, Sasuke finally opened his mouth and spoke, "A-ano Sakura, w-will you go out with me?" At first, Sakura stared at Sasuke in utter shock, while Sasuke just smirk, regaining his coolness, shortly after, Sakura nodded in reply as she still could not accept the fact that Sasuke; her crush and bestfriend since elementary would ask her out. "Ah, finally you asked Sakura-chan out, eh teme?" Naruto sprouted while others cheered. "Shut up dobe," Sasuke said, a small blushed forming on his face.

After the recess, They had all went to their respective classes.

Time skip to the last period, Sasuke and Sakura were listening to the teacher's lecture about how badly a few students did for their test and Sasuke decided to past a note to Sakura. "Hey, do you have any plans after school?" Sakura read the note and wrote, "Yes, the girls decided that we are going to the new shopping mall near the school to shop for our dresses for prom this Friday" "Aa, I see" "Don't you have any plans?" "I do, that dobe's dragging us to the video shop" "I see…" "Haruno-san, mind coming out to write the answer to this question?" The Chinese teacher, Akame-sense, called and it startled Sakura a little. "Yes sensei," the pink-haired girl stood up and went in front, picked up the marker and wrote the answer down. Akame-sensei gave a nod and put a tick beside her answer. Just then, the bell signaling the end of the day rang, "Class dismiss, remember to do workbook page 61-65, the deadline is next week!" "Thank you sensei!" And there it goes, everyone went out the classroom and made a beeline for the exit.

Outside the school gate, the gang are there waiting for Sasuke and Sakura. When Tenten saw Sakura, she ran to her,"Hey Sak! Did your teacher went mad or something?" "No, why?" Sakura asked, scratching her forehead since she does not understand why Tenten is asking her this question. "Cause you're freaking coming out late for 10 minutes!" "Oh… Ayame-sensei asked me to deliver some documents to Tsunade(**A/n: Yes, she's the principle of the school and also Sakura's mum, so don't freak out**). "Okay… CAN WE GO NOW?!" Ino sprouted, her volcano exploding. "Hai, hai, calm down please miss…" Tenten said, pulling Ino along.

With the boys at the videogame shop.

"Why does this game look so… familiar? OH YA, TEME HAS IT!" Naruto was holding up a video game which he'd realized that Sasuke has it. Due to Naruto's shouting, everyone in the particular game section turned their attention to Naruto, Shikamaru who was annoyed, hit Naruto on the head and said, "Naruto, don't shout, you're causing a scene," "Yeah he's right and dobe, I don't want everyone in the world to know what I have…" Sasuke said, twitching his eye brows. "Gomen gomen…" Naruto apologized. "I'm gonna buy this game, Uchiha, do you have it?" Neji hold up a video game and showed it to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy glanced at the game and nodded. Shikamaru was quite surprised that Sasuke has that newest video game which was out only a week, thus asking, "You seem to have almost every single game, even this newest one, do you come to this store every single day?" "No, I and teme visit's this store every week!" Naruto answered Shikamaru's question proudly. Upon hearing what Naruto said, the group of boys( Except Sasuke ) grasped, " WHAT?!" "And look who's the one shouting now," Sasuke murmured, with and annoyed look on his face. "Let's just pay for what we are buying and go get some drinks," Shikamaru suggested. After getting their drinks, the boys headed home.

Meanwhile with the girls at the dress store, trying on the outfits.

"Mmm, I think this baby purple dress looks so cute on you! Oh ya! How 'bout adding a baby blue ribbon belt to it?" Sakura suggested, looking at Ino's outfit. " Why didn't I think of that?! You're a genius Sakura!" Ino squealed. "I kinda like this dres-" Tenten's words were being cut off as Temari shouted after looking at the dress Sakura was wearing, "Sak! THIS DRESS LOOKS SO CUTE ON YOU!" The rest then turned their attention to Sakura and instantly agreed with Temari, what Sakura had on was a black strip dress with a hot pink rose chest pin at the right of the dress, along with a belt with lots of tiny spakling diamonds. Ino then teased Sakura, saying how Sasuke would love to see her in that dress during this Friday's prom, making Sakura's face turned as red as a tomato. After paying for their dresses, the girls went home.


End file.
